Who Gets Ichigo?
by Jhaede
Summary: In the frenzied battle Ryou, Kisshu and Masaya battle their ways out either with an action, logical or stupid task! The prize...ICHIGO! Fin.
1. Introduction

**Who Wins Ichigo?**

_Episode One: Introduction_

Hello all you lumberjacks and Neko-chans out there! This is my second story, only it's not as...structered...as my first one, 'One Fateful Night...' At first was slow but now big hit so thanks for that! As you know, I am an IchigoxRyou fan but I mean...we simply HAVE to put them all through pain and misery because otherwise...its just **NO FUN** so...my little story here is about Ichigo and which man from Tokyo Mew Mew shall have her! 

** Mu...ha...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHA Cough Furball...**

Ichigo: Ewww 

** OH Shut up lumberjack. What would you know about coughing up furballs YOU ARE ONE! **

Kisshu: A CUTE ONE 

Masaya: Not..ADORABLE 

Ryou: No Hot... 

** Ooook... **

Ichigo: Ehm...so why are we all here? 

** IF you listened you would know wouldn't you? **

Masaya: HEY DON'T YELL AT HER YOU GOAT YOU! 

** NANI? THATS IT. DEATH PENALTY. **

Masaya: NOOOOOOOO WHO WILL ATTEND TO THE PWETTY FLOWEEERSSS! 

** Gives everyone 100000000000000 million pounds of sugar **

** NOW! SING THE OPENING SONG! From Venga Boys . **

All: OOOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

If you're alone and you need a friend! Somebody there to forget your problems, just come along baby take my hand! I'll be your lover tonight. 

** NOT THAT PART THE CHORUS YOU BAKAS EVERYONE WILL THINK PEREVERTED THINGS OF ME NOOOW **

Ichigo: OK OK! 

Speeds up 

Ichigo: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER TONIGHT UNTIL FOREVER 

** NEVERMIND I need a new song... **

Five hours later 

** I HAVE IT! Supastar. **

Ichigo: I AM A SUPERSTAR WITH A BIG BIG HOUSE...this is a gay song. 

** FINE THEN SING ABOUT TREES OR SOMETHING! **

Ichigo: So long ago I lost my soul to three boys over there. 

All: She loves me yes she loves me not oh we are in despair. 

** MEH...good enough. NOW on with the game. **

Ichigo: Isn't this episode already long? 

** No. **

Ichigo: Shouldn't you lead them on? 

** No. **

Ichigo: Fiiiiineeee 

** Places in a sandbox **

Ichigo: O.o 

Ryou: And we have to make a sandcastle out of her?... 

** Look behind yooooou **

INSERT DOOM AND DESTRUCTION SWINGING AXES FIRE BREATH CROCODILES AND CAKE 

Kisshu: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE 

** (Notice in the cake is a deadly snake) **

Kisshu: CAAAAAAAAKE 

Masaya: Cake isn't good for you. 

Ryou: Shut it, Llama. 

Masaya: Did you just call me a llama? 

Ryou: Yes, you are a fuzzy, dopey, stupid, flower obsessive, disgusting, vile Llama. 

** FUN! Your insults are so weird. **

Ryou: You wrote them. 

** Zaps with lightning **

Masaya: Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

** How did that happen **

Ryou: He's a good shield for a scrawny little school boy. 

Masaya: HEY 

Kisshu: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE 

Ryou: Why do you make Kisshu crazy in all of your stories. 

** Its fun. You are Ichigo's in the future of every story, Masaya must suffer and he must be crazy therefore. **

Ichigo: BUT I LOVE MASAYA 

** Zaps **

Ichigo: Robotic Voice I will love anyone who saves me. 

Kisshu and Masaya: LETS GOOOOOOO CHARGE THROUGH AXES AND THINGS WHILST ICHIGO SINKS 

Ryou looks around and picks up ichigo from out the sandpit 

** RYOU WINS! **

Kisshu and Masaya: EH! BUT WE JUST WENT THROUGH AXES AND FIRE AND SNAKE CAKE AND HUH? 

** All I said was look behind you, not run through everything, didn't I? **

Masaya: THAT IS SO EVIL 

** You're coming around! **

** So that's Episode One of Who Gets Ichigo...obviously the games were short but hey, they argued and I needed a theme song! Now! Go review and look out for the next episode of...WHO GETS ICHIGO!**


	2. The Tree of Love

Who Gets Ichigo?

Episode Two: The Tree of Love

**Kon-ichiwa TMM Lovers! And welcome to episode two of _Who Gets Ichigo?_**

Masaya: TREES TREES I LOVE THEM ALL I CRY IN PAIN AS LIGHTNING STRIKES THEM ALL!

Kisshu: Tsk. You and your little trees.

**I tie people to trees **

_O.O_

**Well I do. Just like todays game! **

Ichigo: You're going to tie me to a tree...?

**NOT ONLY THAT! You are going to be run over by a bulldozer unless you are RESCUED!**

Ichigo: Aww, you'll save me won't you masaya?

Ichigo: MASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Masaya: I'm sorry Ichigo, but I don't love you like I did, yesterday.

**NO SINGING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! **

Masaya: BUT I LIKE IIIIITTTTT

**TOUGH COOKIE throws frozen water balloon at him **

Masaya: HAH missed.

**It follows you **

_O.O_

Masaya: AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE FLEES

**I'm so evil, now today we have another player called...Gabbi-Mikorwa! My OC's sister Eve Mikorwa. And no I didn't make up Gabbi (although that's my name ?? she is a real person's OC. She has stories too. Woot. Anyway she will be joining SO ON WITH THE THEME SONG!**

Ichigo: So long ago I lost my soul to the three boys over there...

Boys: She loves me yes she loves me not oh we are in despair...

**You could put a little effort in it you know **

All: WHATEVER

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no nononononononononononononononono!

_O.o_

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONNO

**Is your capslock stuck?**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NO NO NO NO NO!

**IS THAT ALL YOU EVER SAY? OH GREAT MINES STUCK NOW! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**WHAT IS IT WOMAN! AND CAN SOMEONE FIX THIS THING? **

Kisshu: Fixes

**AWWW THANKYOU LITTLE KISSHU I always liked you :) **

Ryou: Suck-up.

**YOU SHUSH Zaps **

Ryou: HEY OW! You're supposed to be mean to Masaya not me Cries

**O.o Have I recently given you sugar? **

Ryou: No no no no no no no no no.

**Oh great Gabbi! NOW YOU HAVE EVERYONE DOIN IT**

All: NO NO NO NO NO NO

**SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

X

**Now...Ties ichigo to a tree and sets bulldozer on her **

Ichigo: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Steals pies **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: YOU STOLE THAT FROM FMM

**I WROTE FMM YOU STUPID POSSUM **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: OOOOOOH yeah...

**It's on youtube by the way! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Stop advertising.

B> No no no no no. 

Gabbi-Mikorwa: -.- that's right just mock me.

**My specialty. **

Ichigo: HELLO can somebody help me here?

Kisshu: I'm A COMIN! Masaya..you a comin?

Masaya: Busy... Runs around with frozen water balloon chasing him.

Kisshu: Fine...

**Puts a hat on And Kisshu runs to the bulldozer as he tries to steer it away from the tree now he's yanking the leaver and swearing cover your childrens eyes and now he's got his hair stuck oh dear! He needed a hair cut anyway! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: RYOU WINS!

Kisshu: EH?

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Whilst you steered the bulldozer away, he just untied Ichigo.

Ryou: The rope was made of candy laces, was quite nice.

**I love candy laces...yum... I'm going to get some! Which means it's the end of the episode! **

Masaya: Great...get this thing off me?

Gabbi-Mikorwa: No you need to lost some weight.

Masaya: Cries

Ichigo: HONESTLY you are useless you could at least sacrafice yourself for me I mean Ryou is the only SMART ONE HERE Kisshu...what happened to your hair.

Kisshu: It pulled my bobbles out...

Gabbi-Mikorwa: HAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**HEY Watch it...just because you are laughing your butt off does NOT make it ok to send it flying into anyone! Except Masaya. **

_O.o _

**I'm glad you agree. See you all next time on the third episode of Who Gets Ichigo?**


	3. Coffee Break!

Who Gets Ichigo? 

Episode Three: Coffee Break! (Filler Episode)

**

* * *

****I'm baaack ok so I have looots of homework because school totally sucks even though they changed the frikking time table so I have less lessons! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Anyways, I had a request from a clearly devoted fan . And ironically I am a fan of hers WOOHOO so as requested we have a guest star in here and you...GET TO BEAT UP GABBI!**

Gabbi-Mikorwa:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BWAHAHAHHAHA! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa:But..but you do it so much better...Pouts

**This is my best idea yet! **

Gabbi-Mikorwa:Mourns her own soon to be death

K.K.K.O: Woohoo!

**THEME SONG! Infact...I think Kitty Kat will sing it better...infact now because your name is long and I can't be bothered typing DEEEEP BREATH You get to be called...Kitty. **

Kitty: YIPEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**THEME SONG! And just because I am a big fan Bows You get to kiss Ryou D **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NOOOOOOOOO SHE CAN't DO THAT HE MAY FALL FOR HER!

**NEVER! Because he has to be with Ichigo **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: What the hell is with this whole game thing then?

**Aww...Bites **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWww

**THEME SONG PEOPLE! **

Ichigo: So long ago-

Kitty:I LOST MY SOUL TO ONE BOY OVER THERE!

All: She loves me yes she loves me not oh we are in despair.

Ryou: She likes me .

Kisshu and Masaya: Ah shut up...you blonde nitwit

Ichigo: DON'T CALL HIM A BLONDE NITWIT!

Masaya: SINCE WHEN DID YOU START DEFENDING HIM?

Ichigo: Since he saved me from sinking in a sandpit AND from being run over by a bulldozer.

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Yeah um guys, you should notice the pattern...just get Ryou to distract whatever then like take Ichigo.

Kitty: When do I get to kiss Ryou?

**After **

Kitty: Wah.

**BUT FOR NOW todays game is the most scariest DANGEROUS game ever. WE NEED Looks up ingredients **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: One Pudding.

**Picks up Pudding and puts near a tree **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: One Taruto.

**Does same with Taruto **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: And..OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL NOOOOO RUNS OUT THE ROOM

**

* * *

****Black evil glare and eyes on fire!!!!!!!! ONE COFFEE... **

All: GASP NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ITS SUICIDE!

**I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Just go. **

Ichigo: Ugh...

**Gives Pudding coffee then makes Taruto kiss Ichigo **

Kitty: HAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA OH MY GOD THAT LOOKED SO FUNNY!

**Reminds me of the time this girl at school was high on SUGAR and kissed the smallest boy in our class. Was quite funny. **

Kitty: HAAAAAAAHAAAAAAa

Pudding: NA NO DA! ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU AND TARUTO HOW COULD YOU LET HER?

Taruto: BUT I-I-I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

Pudding: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWR BREATHES FIRE GIVE ME A CHAINSAW BOBBLEHEAD!

**HEY my hair is not LONG enough for bobbles and for that and going on the WRONG PERSON! Slaps face silly **

Pudding: Growls

**Eh..eh...h.ehehehehe.. ENJOY! POOF **

Kisshu: QUICK GRAB ICHIGO

Ichigo: O.o...?

Is lifted up in the air and they run off

Kitty: NOOO THIS MEANS KISSHU AND MASAYA WIN!

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Drat! I want Kisshu all for myself and I just hate masaya...we have to change Jhaede's rule book before she comes back!

Kitty: GREAT IDEA goes and scribbles in the book

Ryou: Riiight so what do I do again?

Kitty: You have to stop Pudding chasing Taruto.

Ryou: Shrugs easy enough.

Pudding: NA Breathes fire NO! Breathes fire DA! Breathes fire!

Taruto: I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou picks up taruto and pudding and smooshes them together whilst injecting Pudding with sleeping drugs

Kitty: Couldn't that kill her?

Ryou: Meh...it stops her either way.

Taruto: O.O

Pudding: .

**Peeps head round corner **

**Eh...END OF GAME! As Ichigo isn't here... now...EVERYONE COME HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON! **

All scurry in

**Looks in rulebook **

Kisshu: We SO won this time...

**RYOU WINS! **

Kisshu: SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAA??????????

**Look bauldy, my rules say that Pudding needed to be stopped so she wouldn't go pyscho on Ichigo after she killed Taruto. **

Kisshu: Grr... Puts wig on

Masaya: Rolls on the floor laughing

**NO LAUGHING AT HIS FLIP FLOPS **

Masaya: EH??

**Sets Pudding on Masaya **

Masaya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runs

**

* * *

****ANYWAYS! That's the end of todays episode, of Who Gets Ichigo. Many thanks for guest appearance from Kitty Kat K.O Aka: Kitty. And now...you must kill Gabbi. **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NOOOOO NO WE WERE A TEAM!

Kitty: I'm not the writer dimbo Pushes down a water slide in New Zealand

Gabbi-Mikorwa: NOOOOOOOOO MY WORST FEAAAAAAAAR Goes so fast swaying side to side and falls off

**Eh...how far she drop **

Kitty: No idea.

**OH WELL! Cya next time people! waves **

Kitty: Do I get my kiss with Ryou yet?

**Grits through teeth Smile or its masaya... **

Kitty: O.O!!!!!!!!!! waves

All: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabbi: AAAAAAAAAAAAABYEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sigh I'll go get her...**


	4. The Hotel of Lurve

Who Gets Ichigo 

Episode 4: The Hotel of Lurve 

**Bwa. Ha ha. Ha ha. Today we don't have a life threatening contest, because Ichigo had pleaded me to stop bashing Masaya CRIES TT BUT I only let her as she said she would do something interesting today...YAY! So on we go with THE THEME SONG! AND WITH ENTHUSIASM YOU GREAT ANIME KINIKWITS!**

Ichigo: So long ago I lost my soul to three boys over there.

All: She loves me yes she loves me not oh we are in despair.

**I STILL need a better themesong...**

Ichigo: Uhm...Crazy land it's crazy time you may get squished you may be mine, hope it's you or hope it's not because at the end you're out of luck!

**PERFECTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a cookie **

Ichigo: YAY! Eats

**

* * *

**

Ryou: Ehm...k...

Kisshu: WAIT!

**What? **

Kisshu: Does that hotel have a shower?

**Eh...no...why? **

Kisshu: DAMNIT!

Masaya: Why on earth do you want a shower in there?

Ryou: You have no hair to wash and you're always dirty...both ways.

Kisshu: BECAUSE EVERY CUTE GUY WHO'S IN AN ANIME GETS A SHOWER SCENE!!!!!!!!...Where's my shower scene? I WANT A SHOWER SCENE!

**Well since you wear your trousers so low, and you are peverted -and- your top is really short and usually flies up, I'd say you've done enough for our viewers THANKYOU very much. **

Gabbi-Mikorwa: I loved every second of it... Eyes twinkle

Kisshu: I like Ichigo not you, fisheye!

Gabbi-Mikorwa: WRONG ANIME!!!

Kisshu: I'll be NICE when I get my shower scene!

**Throws a pie**

Kisshu: OH YOU IN TROUBLE NOW!!!! Throws a pie

**Is hit**

Kisshu: AAAAAAHAHAHAHA REVENGE SWEET REVENGE!

Gabbi-Mikorwa: This seems somewhat familliar...RUN MY BELOVED!

Kisshu: Eh.

**Throws PAI!**

Kisshu: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pai: LIGHTNING FAN! ZAP

Kisshu: OW my bottom :(

**HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: STOP HURTING MY KISSHU!

**Aww have a tissue for your poor kisshu...hey that rhymed!**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: So it did...

Pai: LIGHTNING FAN! ZAP

Gabbi-Mikorwa: AAAAAA!! HE ZAPPED MY KNICKERS OFF!

**Stop whining and go in the hotel to change**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Holds down skirt and grumbles

**NOW Kicks Ichigo in the hotel Masaya go in. **

Ichigo: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Masaya: OK!

**

* * *

**

Masaya: Ichigo?

Ichigo: Masaya!

Masaya: Eh...what's the aim of this game anyways?

Ichigo: Pfft, we get some alone time from all this stupidness and all you think about is how to WIN! THAT'S JUST SO MALE Shirogane-san wouldn't do that.

Masaya: NANI?!

Ichigo: JHAAAAEDE! GET THIS BAKA OUT!

Masaya: NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**My wish is your command, unless I say it's not. Throws Masaya in a pile of garbage**

Masaya: It could be worse...hey...who's that? peers

Pai: LIGHTNING FAN!

Masaya: AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

Gabbi-Mikorwa: JHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEDE WHY THE HELL DID YOU ONLY PUT GRANNY KNICKERS IN THERE!!!

**I thought it would look funny. And I was right!**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

**Kisshu you're up**

Kisshu: Bwahahah...Fixes wig on

**

* * *

**

Kisshu: There's even a bed...

Ichigo: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT OUT! OUT!!!!!!! Kicks

Kisshu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lands next to Masaya

Kisshu: What you so worried a-

Pai: LIGHTNING FAN!

Kisshu: AAAAAAAAAAA MY WIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BURNT MY WIG YOU B-

Pai: LIGHTNING FAN!

Kisshu: THE PAIN OH THE PAIN! MUMMMMYYYYY

**SEND IN RYOU **

Ryou: Whatever.

**

* * *

**

Ryou: Yo.

Ichigo: Hi.

Ryou: So, I'm guessing Masaya said something wrong and Kisshu was pevereted, hm?

Ichigo: Sigh yes.

Ryou: Sits on edge of bed

Ichigo: Why are you even here?

Ryou: What do you mean?

Ichigo: You've always won the challenges, not always due to Jhaede cheating.

Ryou: Well...I suppose I do kinda l-

Ichigo: YOU DO?

Ryou: Oh...eh...yeah.

Ichigo: Hugs

Ryou: O.o (INSIDE HIS MIND >> >> >> >>)

_OH MY GOD SHE IS HUGGING MEEE Savour the moment...savour oh yes..HUG BACK WOOHOO! _

**I think we've let them have enough Destroys Hotel **

Ichigo: NANI?

Ryou: Picks up Ichigo and saves her whooohoo!

(INSERT LOVING GAAAAAAAZE)

**Aww..I hate to do this but ehm..Kitty Kat never got her kiss so..SHOVES ICHIGO OFF AND DRAGS RYOU TO KITTY KAT **

Kitty Kat: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: Oh lord.

**PRETEND YOU LIKE HER OR HAVE PAI ZAP YOUR PURPLE STAR UNDERPANTS!**

Ryou: Eh...eh...you look er...ni-

Kitty Kat: KISS

Ichigo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! POUNCE

Kitty: NYAH!!!!!!!!

**CAT FIGHT! LITERALLY!**

Kisshu: WE NEED POP-OW! Corn...

**We could use Gabbi's underpants as the bin for when we're done**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: O.o

**WELL Whilst we watch these two fight over Ryou, you go about your buisiness or read my story I HAVE FINISHED woohoo OFN or whatever you folks do! Cya next time! **


	5. Randomness

_Who Gets Ichigo_

_Episode 5: Randomness_

**Kon-itchiwa, welcome to the fifth...it is the fifth right? I lost count, anyway! Welcome to whatever number episode it is! Today we are looking in the house I put the mew and her lovers in so...there is no game this week but I assure you it to be fun!**

Ichigo: Do I have to do the 'theme song'?

**Always. **

Ichigo: Cheese goes with crackers who is my cheese?

**That's not the song! OH WELL! **

* * *

Ichigo: WOULD ANYBODY LIKE SOME KEY LIME PIE? 

Ryou&Masaya: YEEESSS!!!!!

Kisshu: What's it like.

Ichigo: Have some and you'll find out.

Kisshu: I want to try some of yours, only a little bit, then see if I like it.

Ichigo: No. Whole peice.

Kisshu: BUT I MAY NOT LIKE IT!

Ichigo: Fine, fine. Cuts a little bit and gives to Kisshu

Kisshu: BLLH ITS ALL LIMEY..no thanks.

Ichigo: Oook...

Kisshu: Trudges into TV room. . . .

Kisshu: Trudges back into kitchen...

Kisshu: Now I want some.

Ichigo: Haha, ok.

**

* * *

**

Ryou: Seriously?

**Have I ever NOT been serious?**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Yes.

**OO Gabbi lieing is a sin.**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: You must be the devil itself then.

**WELL DUH! What you even doing in here anyway? Boots out**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE

**Puts on some funky music**

All: Dance Kisshu: Ichigo...?

Ichigo: Hm?

Kisshu: where do babies come from?

**Record stopping music**

Ryou: WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

Kisshu: I WANNA KNOW!

**Gabbi's granny knickers?**

Masaya: BWAHAHA

**Stop sucking up. Sets Haruhi to kick him**

Masaya: WHAT IS SHE DOING IN THIS WRONG ANIME!

**I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

Masaya: OW MY HEAD GIRL you kick hard...

**Hm...I think we'll stop there as Kisshu needs to learn the lesson about babies.**

**Plus nothing else happens so HAH! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Kisshu's Questions!

**Who Gets Ichigo**

_Episode ...5 is it? _

_No...6...meh! _

_Kisshu's Questions _

_**Yeah...no random games this episode, I have to get up at 7:20 tomorrow to go see some dance though...blh. Fun. On the upside...whole house to myself!!!! HOW BORING...**_

* * *

**Welcome to the fith-**

Ichigo: Sixth.

**AH! Yes, sixth episode of Who Gets Ichigo! Now in episode five-**

Ichigo: Six.

**Yes, yes, episode six, Kisshu asks some strange questions...que to the new random intro to episode five!**

Ichigo: SIX!!!!!!!

**WHATEVER**

Ichigo: This song is by Fall Out Boy, because it rules.

#How cruel, is the golden rule? When the lives we live are only golden plated.

And I knew the lights of the city too heavy for me.

And though I carry carats for everyone that I see.

And I saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies.

And all the lovers with no time for me.

And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me#

**So sad...ok reason I use this song is the golden rule is MY rules for the game that the boys have to suffer. And the golden plated is like they are highly revered and stuff with us fans..and well you have to use your imagination really. My fave song Wipes tears away**

* * *

Kisshu: OH ICHIGO! 

Ichigo: What?

Kisshu: Where do knickers get manufactered?

Ichigo: EH!?!!!!?!?!?!!!!!?!??!?!?!?!

Kisshu: WHERE DO KNIC-

Ichigo: KISSHU!!!!

Kisshu: I'm just curious...

Ichigo: _Sweatdrop_

* * *

Kisshu: RYYYYYYOOOOOOOOU 

Ryou: Whaaaattt?

Kisshu: What is the purpose of bras?

Ryou: ...

Kisshu: _Blink_

Ryou: Kisshu.

Kisshu: YAH?

Ryou: Leave. Now. And stay away from the strawberry! Glares

Kisshu: Oook...

* * *

Kisshu: MASAAAAAYAAAA

Masaya: What is it? I'm trying to attend to my pwetty FLOWAS

Kisshu: Why?

**_Blows up flowers and trees_ DIE YOU STUPID THINGS DIIIIEEEE!!!!**

Masaya: That's why.

Kisshu: Yeah um...why do parts of women jiggle when they run?

Masaya: WHAT THE HELL?!! OH MY GOD ARE YOU TRYING TO POLLUTE MY MIND AND MY PLANET? WHAT ARE YOU SOME SICK PERVERT?

Ichigo: Yup.

Kisshu: That's harsh, kenko-chan.

Ryou: I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE

Ichigo: Awww...

**RYOU WINS**

Boys: WHAT THE HELL? There wasn't even a game!

Ryou: Mind you...I don't mind winning...

Masaya: AH Shut up- hey...do you sense some kind of tickling on your head?

**AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GABBI DID YOU PUT A SPIDER ON MASAYAS HEAD?????**

Masaya: AWWW Ickle spider!

Ichigo: EEEEEEEEEP _Leaps into Ryou_

Ryou:_ Flees with Ichigo in his arms_

Kisshu: Are you scared of spiders?

**OH MY GOD STOP IT I'M ITCHY NOW _lifts legs off floor_ AND COLD AND OH MY GOD AAAAAAA**

Gabbi-mikorwa: I LOVE HAVING A BROTHER!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTTT _Runs!!!!!!!!!!_**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: BWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I finally do something evil...

**KNEW you wanted to be like me!**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: DO NOT!

**Why is you're characters first name the same as mine then?**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: OK A...ITS NOT! You're name is Gabriella, and mine is just Gabbi-

**Spelt the same as my nickname though.**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: OH SHUT UP you're not even supposed to tell people you're real name!!!

**Sure sure J-**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!!

**BE thankful you are not called Jennie because otherwise you would die. AND I MEAN OFFENSE TO THOSE PEOPLE CALLED IT BECAUSE SHE RUINED MY LIIIIFE**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: Drama queen.

**DAMN Straight! I only accept a few. So if anyone is called Jennie out there or with a "y" you better give good reviews on ALL My stories to be revered with meh.**

Kisshu: CAKEEEE

Ryou: _Puts cake in Gabbi's face_ No being mean to the person giving me Ichigo.

Ichigo: YEAH! _Hugs Ryou_

Masaya: ICHIGO!!!

**OH SHUT UP PAJAMA BOY!**

Masaya: EH?

**Blue Knight looks like he wears pajamas and a blue nightgown thingy...**

Masaya: Cheers.

**AND SHAVE YOUR LEGS YOU ICKY ICKY MAN!!! I hate hair bllh..._Sets fireball on masaya_**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: I may have cake in my face but I'm happy because I got to be mean to Jhaede!!!

**You forget this is MY story so..._Changes Gabbi's knickers to granny knickers and gives her old ones to Kisshu_ Go study them.**

Kisshu: HURRAAAAAAAY Why do they have a picture of me on them?

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO OBSESSED???**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: I HATE YOU _Nosebleed_

**I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!! AND I SAY YOU ARE A SICK PERVERTED GIRL AT THE MOMENT!**

Gabbi-Mikorwa: _Sweatdrop_

**Well that's the end of episode five!**

Ichigo: Six.

**What she said. OH GOD IM SO COLD NOW DAMN PHOBIA OF DAMN SPIDERS OH MY GOD THERE IS ONE ON THE TOP OF MY MONITOR OH MY GOD IM SO COLD OH MY GOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _RUNS AWAY_**


	7. Meanwhile

Who Gets Ichigo?

Episode 7 ( I think )

Meanwhile...

Once upon a time in the far away land of...a...place...there lived a young red-head (No it's not me.) A blonde man, a black haired man who was constantly being chased by a frozen water balloon- and a green wigged alien. Their names were Ichigo, Ryou, Masaya and Kisshu. But what you don't know is that there was a supernatural being high above in the clouds and no its not god (If you believe in him or her...I prefer bubbles.) It was another short-haired red head who had a character named Eve Mikorwa but also had a character named Jhaede. So she uses that name. But in this reality she is known not only as HEY! (Popular name she gets from everyone) but also as ME!

Gabbi: HEY!

**What do you want now?**

Gabbi: You forgot to introduce me!

**That's because I knew you'd do that.**

Gabbi: WHY YOU LITTLE-

**GRANNEH KNICKER BUBBLE EXPLOSIOOOOOON**

Gabbi: Say what now?

The young little annoying ditzy stupid baka ka girl screamed as her knicekrs grew and got fluffy, filled with bubbles and exploded.

**I laugh at you.**

* * *

Ichigo: WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CAAAAAAAAAALL!

Guys: GREEN BUBBLEFISH!

Ichigo: FROM THEIR FISH-BOWL THEY CAN SEE IT ALLLLLLL!

Guys: GREEN BUBBLEFISH!

**Guys...even though I changed the lyrics from Teen Titans to Green Bubblefish, and it is hugely popular- there is no reason to sing it so thate I hate it forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

Ichigo: She's gonna be saying that for a long time isn't she...

Ryou: Yup.

Masaya: PLEASE SOMEBODY GET THIS DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!

Kisshu: AT LEAST YOU HAVE HAIR

Ichigo: Awww don't worry look you have little sprout- OH MY GOD THATS NOT HAIR THATS ...turtles...?

**...and ever and ever and ever and ever...**

Ryou: What the hell are turtles doing in there?

Masaya: NO IDEA!

Ryou: Shut up.

So Ryou began punching poor little masaya.

Masaya: NOO NOOO!!!!!!

**...and ever and- ooo Masaya bashing!**

Ichigo: Can I join in?

**SURE!**

Ichigo: Yay.

And then Ichigo joined in by bashing Masaya with a keiichiro's wooden spoon.

**ANNNNNNNND EVER AND EVER AND EVER...**

Gabbi: SHUT UP!

Kisshu: YOUNG LADY WHERE ARE YOUR KNICKERS? I HAD POPCORN IN THERE!

And so the story ends because I fell over backwards in a spazzum along with everyone else except Gabbi...who threw herself off a cliff...because of what Kisshu did. EVen his NAME SOUNDS WRONG NOW...BY THE WAY There is a contest to be in the next Who Gets Ichigo? To whoever gives the best review on Disorientation and Who Gets Ichigo! They get to be in two WHOLE Chapters of WGI! So go on...fly my pretties FLY!

Gabbi: I'M FLYING I'M FLYING

**Who said you were pretty...?**

Gabbi: Oh...

**I'M** **JOKING!**

Gabbi: Yay...

**Have a cookie.**

Gabbi: I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU

**EVERYBODY DOES! Ttyl and Kitty Kat K.O. you better start writing the sequel to Prank Wars or there shall be DIRE CONSEQUENCES**!


	8. The Last Episode Ever

**Who Gets Ichigo**

**The Last Episode**

**Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Kitty please stop wacking me? Ow. Ow. Ow.**

Kitty: NO! You're ending it, how could you! _Continues to wack with a spoon_

**Because I can't think of anything funny anymore and I want to concentrate on Mind Control and Accidental Pride and The New Mews!**

Kitty: BUT I LIKE THIS ONE!

OY! You never update so shush.

Kitty: Grrr...

Do it or you are making Masaya children.

Kitty: Uhm...BYE!

Gabbi: You are so weird...

**Shut up flourfish.**

Gabbi: GAH!

**Jhaede Now, on with the episode flourfish.**

Gabbi: JUST fine...

**Knew you'd see it my way.**

Kisshu: BUT YOU CAN'T END WHO GETS ICHIGO I'VE NOT WON ANY AND NOBODY ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!

**Hey schmohawk, I can do what I want and I don't like you that much anymore I like Ryou better so go die.**

Kisshu: THAT'S SO...HORRIBLE

**Yeah well I'm not in a good mood ok? Not talked to my boyfriend for three days, well I have, but he hasn't replied and I sound clingy but oh nevermind.**

Ichigo: I know what that's like...

Masaya: Aww Ichi...

Ichigo: Off. Now.

Ryou: Yeah, Llama stay away.

**Don't you just LOVE Ryou?**

Ichigo: Everyone does.

Masaya: I don't...

**Hey Masaya look behind you.**

Masaya: Why?

**Because Pudding is sitting on a giant frozen water balloon with flower killer spray and has drunk five coffees and stayed up all night.**

Masaya: Holy Mother Earth.

**This chapter is short as I'm updating...MIND CONTROL! Then all my stories will have been updated...mwhehehe...**

Ryou: You are smart.

**Smarter than you**

Ryou: Erh...

**Obviously I am, you are a made up character and I am a real person who goes to a real grammar school and no I am not posh because if I was would I really be doing this?**

Ryou: Never said you were

**OOOOOOOOOO STUPID BIOLOGICAL WOMENLY PAIIIIIIN**

Ichigo: Ow

Kisshu: Eh?

**Nevermind kisshu**

Kisshu: You never answer my questions..

Ryou: For good reason.

**In this episode. Ryou wins, Kisshu get's his hair back and booted to his home planet, Gabbi get's a pai thrown in her face and Masaya dies.**

Gabbi: Don't you mean pie?

**No.**

Gabbi: Crap.

**Now ...Masaya dies well...he's being chased by a coffeed pudding on a frozen waterballoon...Kisshu I wave my magic wand _ZIIIIING_**

Kisshu: MY HAIR IS PINK WHAT THE?

**I never said it would be green**

Kisshu: GREAT JUUUST GREAT Mind you matches my knickers.

Ichigo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK

Ryou: Ichigo?

Ichigo: Ehm yes?

Ryou: Jhaede says I won you...which is good because I was going to ask you this anyway

Ichigo: Ih?

**AWW _Takes a seat and watches as Ryou goes on one knee and opens a magic box with a singing ring that Jhaede randomly conjured up_**

Ryou: Will you marry me and become my fairy queen?

Ichigo: Can I wear a tiara?

Ryou: Yes.

Ichigo: OF COURSE THEN

**Wootzorz**

All: EH

It's a new word.

All: Ok.

And now the last word and the most depressing you will ever see in this fanfiction.

**Bye.**


	9. The Episode After The Last Episode Ever

**Aftermath.  
How I hate maths.**

* * *

Ichigo: Tum te tum te tum te too.

MA MUSHROOM SOUP IS NEARLY STEW!

Kisshu: My GOD Ichigo,somebody like turned me into a GIRL!

Ichigo: Kisshu you've always been a girl, wearing a skirt and all.

Masaya: THAT EXPLAINS IT!

Ryou: Explains what?

Masaya: Why Kisshu never got his shower scene.

Ichigo: Oh my. Tum te tum te too.

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahAHAHAAHAHAhahhahaheuheheehehehheheahahehhheuehuehueheuheuhe -cough- EHEM.**

Ichigo: My lord, what the heck was that?

Ryou: Language.

Ichigo: I'm Japanese not English you jerk!

Holy cheese and crackers, you lot are STILL fighting? After I go you together? WHAT ARE YOU?

Ichigo: Angry.

_**You**_ **mohawked whale walrus mutated fish head with a spoon stuck up its ass with salad cream on the side! Do you know how much pain I had to go through?**

Ichigo: What did you call me?

**A mohawked whale walrus mutated fish head with a spoon stuck up its ass with salad cream on the side!**

Ryou: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Gabbi: o.O oh my.

Masaya: Is it me or is my lord and oh my a lot in this story?

Kisshu: She hasn't been writing in ages, probably random stuff from MSN.

**Go BEEP and a pen.**

Kisshu: Yup definatly.

Gabbi: Hey Jhaede, pick a number one or two.

**Three**.

Gabbi: ...I'll just say two.

**But I said three.**

Gabbi: THAT WASN'T AN OPTION

**Why?**

Gabbi: BECAUSE IT WASN'T!

**What's three ever done to you?**

Gabbi: FINE one two or three?

**Seven**.

Gabbi: OJSLAUQ$S"&UNFGBWET$?IN$!!!!!

Ryou: I think she's mad.

**EVERBODY EVACUATE THE BUILDING INTO THE SALAD CREAM POT!!!!!!!!!!**

Ichigo: WHAT ABOUT MY MUSHROOM SOUP?

Gabbi is soup.

Gabbi: WRGJOZYU$HTT$?YQUWHNFGBAT?YWUNFGB

**FLEEEEEEE O.O**

* * *

A/N

I was bored. :3


End file.
